Thermal management remains a significant challenge in set top boxes. With the introduction of more components such as smart card readers and increased functionalities, which tend to produce more heat, the need for an improved thermal management system exists.
An additional complication in set top boxes is the need to reduce the size of set top boxes due to consumer preference. This trend for compactness also makes thermal management a challenge, because this greater compactness with an increase in the number of internal components generally results in a concentration of heat.
Proper thermal contact between a thermal pad on a circuit board and a heat sink improves heat dissipation from the circuit board. Existing means for securing the heat sink against the thermal pad result in undesirable rattling of the heat sink against the thermal pad and set top box. Additionally, existing securing means do not provide sufficient contact of the thermal pad with the heat sink.
Therefore, a need exists for a retainer to secure a heat sink in proper contact with the thermal pad and stabilize the heat sink to reducing rattling.